Pregnant
by Ramona77
Summary: Cravings; mood swings, nausea ... yes, Harry pregnant. The matter has only a small heel, he has never had sex, let alone with a man after a test comes out something shocking. How is that possible? HP/LV


**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. HP and it's characters belong J.K. Rowling. This story is only great JennyRiddle.

**A/N: **This fanfic gets translated from German into English. The original fanfic is on the side: to find .

**Chapter 1**

His body was in peak condition and he was great at the 1.80 meter, despite the few interests, he got over the summer holidays in this house. His skin had taken on a bronzed tone, as if he was a day in the sun, which he didn't, since he was captured in this small room as in a cell and a tall fir tree outside his window he took the view outside. His hair was shoulder length and black, single, slightly shorter strands many in his face. Front it had a single red streak. His green eyes were expressive and he didn't need glasses anymore. The lightning-shaped scar on his forehead had disappeared.

Harry liked his new look, but something irritated him of it. How could that be? It was a night like any other. On Friday he went to bed with his old look hurt, because Uncle Vernon has punished him again for his "messy" work while he was locked up and now, not back out after two weeks was allowed. In any case, he woke up after a good night on Saturday to resume in the morning. What surprised him at was that he had no pain and he had no other injury. So he got up and went to his desk, where he moved for a couple of Hedwig owl biscuits out of his drawer. He walked past the big mirror.

The box fell from his hand and he had a hand pressed to his mouth in order not to shout off. What he saw there shocked him somewhat. How was it that he suddenly looked like this? His next thought was the first time that not only were allowed to see the Dursleys, or they still believed that Harry had used magic. Or maybe he has? Unconsciously, because he was sleeping? Because if the Dursleys were put on the stupid idea that he has conjured up, it would probably beat again until shortly before death. With belt and Faust, Harry already knew well.

Carefully, he had the night-shirt pulled over his head and had to first collect the hot air when he saw this well-built body. He turned and looked at his back. How did he almost guessed it ... no more bruises, no burns, no welts from the belt blows. To Harry's happiness, the Dursleys were no longer in his room, but pushed two times a week to eat through the cat flap and 4 times a week when it came up to drink 5 times more.

Harry still wondered what was the silver ring that turned a snake shape and is decorated with green emeralds was. The character of Salazar Slytherin. But how much he struggled, it seemed as if the ring had been conjured up with a permanent adhesive curse on his finger. He got it just does not. Maybe he just had to ask someone who could possibly know what it was with the ring and the new look up.

Letters from his friends, Harry did not achieve more. You have him mentioned that before, but if now always came an owl, tied with a letter in its beak or around the leg, came Dudley or his uncle and shot with their air guarantee on the birds that Harry has now sent no more letters. He hoped, however, to be brought out soon, Dumbledore had told him he had four weeks left with the Dursleys, until he was allowed out of there. So he had to wait two days.

Harry looked at the clock. His luminous alarm clock showed 23.52. Only 8 minutes and he finally had birthday. A smile played on his lips. Not that he would expect something for his birthday and certainly not by his relatives, but it was now time not always 16 years old. He sat on his bedpost, staring steadily at the clock. Every second seemed to pass like an eternity.

23.59 clock. Harry thought. He wondered what he should really still here. He should be out there and get revenge on Voldemort for killing his parents for the death of ... ... A single tear rolling down Sirius now down Harry's cheek. "Sirius." he sighed softly, and then received but no longer, as the clock turned to zero Clock.

With the first beat of the big clock at midnight there was a rustling in the office of Snape Manor in the fireplace. Professor Severus Leon Snape, who had been sitting in his seat behind the desk, has edited a couple of parchments and has totally forgotten about this time, only saw scared to the Clock and the chimney, only to find his old friend as before. "Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked, slightly surprised, and put his pen to the side. It was surprising to get a visit from this man and then at this time.

"Severus, I need your help, this is totally weird." said the man came to the desk and lifted his left hand in the field of view of the teacher. "Yes ... uh ... is something wrong with your hand?"asked the master of potions and raised an eyebrow. The blue-eyed man, facing him now pointing to the ring on his finger. Severus leaned forward slightly and looked at it closely. The ring was silver and in the form of a serpent, with green emeralds were incorporated into the silver. Knew it was the finest craftsmanship and Severus that Salazar had been wearing the ring in person and had a match, which got its binding partner.

"You're not tied up?" Severus asked, puzzled. "That's the problem, I don't know, but I wouldn't have committed, I couldn't put the ring on her finger. So that means I have to have committed, because he also does not return, but that's stupid, I just can not remember to have bound me. I have over 10 years stuck in no respect more. Severus was confused. "How did he get on your finger?"

"I dont' know, I'm in a morning, woke up last Saturday and, as he put it on my finger."

Severus ran his finger across his chin. He was actually more than strange. "I'm sorry, but I can help you as not really help. The only thing we can do is hold out for who has the other ring. ", said the black-haired man, looking at his friend sympathetically. "I will probably have no other. I am interested in more honest, why I can't remember who I am bound as if I've committed to someone. And if so, then it's definitely a male person. "the man across from Severus rubbed his head. "Have a drink for me, Severus, I have a feeling that I burst my head immediately. "

"Yeah ... wait." Severus went into an adjoining room where he stored all his drinking and took a vial of headache potion from one of the glass display cases. He went to a small table, shook out a glass of water and were added three drops of the potion. Then he returned to his office and handed the man a head taller the potion. "Here, you rest a little. . It's late and you seem to be so totally confused "The man with the appearance of about 30 years, nodded Severus gave back the empty glass and said," Thank you Severus, you're probably right. See you tomorrow. ", he went back to the fireplace, and disappeared back into his Manor.

Severus looked at him thoughtfully for the glass in his hand. What was going on? The ring has not been definitely conjured up by itself on the finger. Why did the man could not then remember that he had bound himself, perhaps? What is damaged? He had to have committed, as there was no doubt, otherwise he could not exactly wear the ring. Severus had just the thing get to the bottom. Confused, he put the glass on the table and went into his bedroom, where he sank down on the bed and pondered the whole night on the funny business with the ring.

"Harry ... Harry ... wake up ..."confused Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he lay in his bed in Privet Drive too small and he smiled at no one other than the Weasleytwins and Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend. He immediately sat bolt upright in bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. "We pick you up. Happy birthday Harry."said Ron and Harry tapped gently on the shoulder. "Man Harry, you look really great, where's your scar?" asked George impressed. Or was it Fred? Harry had the feeling that they looked even more similar than otherwise, especially if they were, for the boy had always differed from the size, since Fred was a few inches taller than his twin brother.

"Don't know, maybe they went for a walk, yes." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. "Hahaha." came simultaneously from the three Weasleysöhnen. "But seriously, you look great in real." convinced that each of the other of the two Weasleybrüder. Was he now Fred, George, Gred and Forge. Harry was to really care, he was happy simply that they brought him out of here. "Go get dressed up, where are your clothes? We'll take you and wait downstairs in the living room. Bill is with us here, he has just the Dursleys all three locked in the cupboard under the stairs that come out of there not so fast. "Ron grinned mean," It's a miracle that the two pigs in the statue at all alone fit in there."

Harry smiled slightly and stood up. Fred and George took his trunk and Hedwig's cage, while Ron lovingly put his Firebolt in his arms and went down then, while Harry is what attracted reasonable (if one could call his stuff at all), then grabbed the bag with his things for school, the Invisibility Cloak carefully packed in there and then just rushed down the stairs. In the living room he was held to welcome Bill Weasley in a hug. The eldest son of the great Weasleyfamilie, who worked for the Gringottsbank in Egypt was for Harry and almost like a brother, just like Charlie Weasley, the second-oldest son, who worked in Romania with dragons.

"Hello Bill, how are you?" Harry asked, smiling at him. "Very well thanks, and you have yourself the Dursleys angry doll?" "Oh, it's, it took me some time locked in my room and starve myself but otherwise left alone." said the student. "repulsive idiots." growled Bill, "but that you've got nothing to eat, you look really good." "Thanks, but what's funny, I'm on the last Saturday woke up easily and without explaining it to me to be able to I suddenly had that look. "said the person addressed. Bill frowned. "That's strange, well, can not be helped. Maybe you unconsciously conjured happen to. "said the redhead his opinion. "Maybe you're right." said Harry, and took the outstretched hand. While Fred and George took with Ron to Apparate, Bill Apparated with Harry to the Burrow.

Almost from the moment Harry again had solid ground under his feet, he was already drawn by none other than Molly Weasley in a big hug. "Oh Harry, how wonderful to see you. Well you look and all the best for your birthday. ", said the fat woman," And at least you have something on the ribs. Come sit with us. "Harry returned the embrace. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I am also pleased to see them again." he said, and then let them go again, then right from Ginny, who was like a sister to him to be embraced. They also began immediately with: "Wow, Harry, you look really cool off, happy birthday." "Thank you. You look good, but you always do. "everyone knew that Harry said of his compliments to Ginny nothing serious, because they all knew that he was gay. He was even together with Charlie, but they were both agreed at some point that it was more of a brotherly relationship between them.

They sat down at the table, Mrs. Weasley with a delicious breakfast that covered for them all, and it has given special care because it was Harry's birthday, yes. "Ron you bring the others and tell them that there is food there?" asked Mrs. Weasley, the youngest of the sons got up and ran up the stairs. "The others?" Harry asked curiously, "Who is there?", Charlie would still be there, but can then Mrs. Weasley had not spoken in the plural, also the boy could hardly believe that Percy himself with the family has borne. "Yes, Charlie came yesterday from Romania and Hermione is here, I think it makes homework and is therefore still up." said Mrs. Weasley and Harry did to eggs and bacon.

"Thanks." said Harry and took his plate, "Hermione is here also?" he asked, pleased. Hermione was also his best friend. At the end of last school year, they came together with Ron. Already, three people entered the room. Ron, followed by Charlie, with his shoulder-length red hair, his hair was in contrast to all his siblings a certain shade of brown and dark brown eyes, who went with elegant steps to Harry and hugged him. "Hey Boy." he thought he had somehow become accustomed, Harry to name forever and as might be expected, said he, "You look great, happy birthday.""Thank you Charlie ... how are you? "" Fine. "said the redhead smiled and sat down in his seat next to the student.

Harry smiled at Hermione. She had changed but little. Her hair was slightly shorter, smoother and more gradual and fell on her elegantly through the face. She had a top on and jeans, which was in the black, almost knee-long, high-heeled boots. Her eyes were accented with a lot of black and blue eye shadow in the light seemed to sparkle a bit. "Hello Hermione." Harry said happily, and before she could say to him, he said to her, "You look really great." Hermione was one of her dazzling smile and hugged Harry. "Nice to see you Harry and I wish you all the best for the 16th Birthday. "" Thanks. "Harry smiled happily. The brown-haired young lady sat down in her place and while they ate, they chatted happily.


End file.
